1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a food processor, and particularly to a handgrip type food processor, which provides multiple functions such as skin peeling, slicing, shredding, grinding and etc. Furthermore, the discard or the finish product after the food being processed can be stayed in the casing of the processor for further disposal to avoid subsequent cleaning work.
2. Description of Related Art
Vegetables and fruits have been used as foods in our daily life since very ancient times. Due to the increasing incomes of ours, the cooked food and the cold vegetable plates with fruits are demanded to be getting delicate so that the housewife in the family or the person frequently eating raw vegetables know to prepare vegetable lumps, vegetable shreds such as peeled, shredded or powdered potato, cucumber, carrot, cheeses and etc. is full of miscellaneous trifles and it is very easy with carelessness to result in incised wounds accidentally so that it is inconvenient to perform the peeling or the shredding job unless skillful knife work is provided. Hence, the food processor in the kitchen such as the peeler, the vegetable shredding board, slicing device and grinder, the vegetable making have been developed for the preceding needs.
However, each of the preceding food processors only has a single function, that is, merely one of operations such as skin peeling, slicing, shredding or grinding can be conducted by the preceding food processor. Thus, all of the food processors have to be equipped in the kitchen and lead to inconvenient storage and extraordinary expenditure to an ordinary family.
Although related manufactures have improved and integrated a multifunctional food processor to overcome the foregoing shortcomings of the conventional food processors, for instance, the U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,213,008 and 6,302,014 owned by the present inventor, the finish products such as slices, shreds, lumps and powders made with the prior references have to be received with an external container and the discarded skin residues are randomly scattered around before completing the processing job. Accordingly, it results in a tedious subsequent cleaning work has to be done by the housewife so as to disadvantageously occupy most of their leisure time.
The crux of the present invention resides in that a palm food processor includes a casing and a knife seat. The casing is composed of an upper cover and a lower cover detachably joined to each other oppositely with a receiving chamber formed between the two covers, a top side of the upper cover having a hand grip part and a bottom of the lower cover having a cover opening. The knife seat provides a size and a shape thereof corresponding to the cover opening for engaging with the cover opening and a bottom thereof having a cutter. Once a hand holds the handgrip part and the cutter contacts a treated food, the treated food can be cut, sliced, peeled or ground into processed products through repeated motions of the food processor and the processed products can be received in the chamber.